SPPS, czyli Stowarzyszenie Pokrzywdzonych Przez Scenarzystów
by CephiedNoMiko
Summary: Złoczyńcy Marvela nie mają lekko, dlatego czasami muszą się wygadać. Tak dla zdrowia psychicznego.


– Poczęstujcie się pasztecikami, sam dziś upiekłem – zaproponował mężczyzna, wskazując na paterę stojącą na stoliku.

Wokół niewielkiego, szklanego mebla stało dziewięć krzeseł i jeden wysoki, skórzany fotel. To właśnie na nim zasiadał właściciel tego stylowo urządzonego, przytulnego gabinetu. Ubrany w drogi garnitur, ze starannie ułożonymi włosami, wyraźnie wyróżniał się na tle zebranej grupy. Naprzeciwko niego siedziała absolutnie cyrkowa menażeria. Zaledwie dwóch z zebranych w ogóle wyglądało na ludzi, kolejnych dwóch bardziej przypominało cyborgów, natomiast reszta przedstawiała mniej lub bardziej cudaczne indywidua. Zaś jedno krzesło wciąż pozostawało puste.

Żaden z zebranych nie skusił się na poczęstunek, za to wszyscy wpatrywali się w zasiadającego na fotelu mężczyznę. Ten wyciągnął rękę po ciasteczko, zjadł je w trzech gryzach, po czym otarł ustach serwetką i odezwał się.

– Witajcie, zaprosiłem was tutaj, gdyż wszyscy wy jesteście ofiarami położonymi na ołtarzu czyjegoś sukcesu. Każdy z was został upokorzony, poniżony i obdarty z godności, by ktoś inny mógł zostać okrzyknięty bohaterem. Ale to nie wszystko, zostaliście zniszczeni, zdeptani i pozostawieni bez szans na rehabilitację. A ja jestem tu po to, by pomóc wam uporać się z tą upokarzającą sytuacją.

– Kim jesteś? I czemu cię to interesuje? – zapytał niebieskoskóry olbrzym, który z trudem mieścił się na krześle.

– Jestem psychiatrą, to moja praca. Postaram się pomóc wam zrozumieć, że wina nie leży w was.

– Oczywiście, że to nie moja wina! – zagotował się olbrzym. – To wszystko przez tego bękarta Odyna. Ten wymachujący młotem idiota mnie sprowokował.

– A kim ty w ogóle jesteś? – zapytał, siedzący obok niego, przystojny blondyn ubrany w garnitur.

– Jestem Laufey, król Jotunheimu.

– Pierwsze słyszę.

Lodowy Gigant podniósł się gwałtownie z krzesła.

– Bezczelny śmiertelniku! Jak śmiesz...

– Proszę o spokój – wtrącił się lekarz. – Nie my jesteśmy tutaj wrogami. Nasi wrogowie są tam, za drzwiami i właśnie śmieją się z waszych porażek. W tym przecież leży twój największy problem, królu. Nikt o tobie nie słyszał. Nikt o tobie nie pamięta. Kto był przeciwnikiem Thora w pierwszej odsłonie jego przygód?

– Loki – odezwały się równocześnie trzy głosy.

Psychiatra skinął głowa, dziękując za potwierdzenie jego słów.

– Jak widzisz, królu, nie powinieneś mieć pretensji do nas, lecz do scenarzystów, którzy obdarzyli głównego bohatera dwoma przeciwnikami w jednym filmie, do tego nie pozostawiając złudzeń, kto był ich pupilkiem.

Laufey westchnął z frustracją i usiadł ponownie na krześle, które zatrzeszczało niebezpiecznie.

– Przeklęty kurdupel, a trzeba było mu ukręcić kark, kiedy miałem ku temu okazję. Jego i Odinsona najchętniej oskórowałbym, a głowy nabił na pal i postawił przy kominku.

– Ustaw się w kolejce, Jotunie – mruknął białowłosy mężczyzna o spiczastych uszach i w połowie spalonej twarzy. Jego głos był ostry, a broda wysoko uniesiona. – Jestem Malekith z rasy Mrocznych Elfów. I wierz mi, że zniewaga, która mnie dotknęła jest stokroć większa.

– Opowiedz nam jak zostałeś potraktowany – zachęcił doktor.

Elf skrzywił się nieznacznie. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, jakby przełamując wewnętrzny opór przed wyjawieniem swojej historii. W końcu jednak westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.

– Jeśli dystrybutor nie doda tłumaczeń, to nikt nie rozumie połowy tego, co mówię – powiedział głosem przepełnionym niesmakiem, a potem wskazał ręką na dziwacznego stwora siedzącego obok. – Mój towarzysz, Algrim, został jeszcze gorzej potraktowany.

– _Ar ruushujamihi gjölfäjee, ju ar hööthihi ervesiisöse köyfettih rosasythäsläh –_ zacharczała bestia.

– Dokładnie o tym mówię. Jak ktokolwiek ma zrozumieć, że jestem postacią tragiczną, kiedy wszystko, co mówię brzmi jakby kot przebiegł po klawiaturze. Do tego ten klaun i jego gromowładny brat i tak kradną całe przedstawienie, spychając mnie i moich kompanów do roli bezmyślnych cieni, gadających w kółko o ciemności i zagładzie wszechświata.

– Wy przynajmniej coś mówicie – odezwał się niespodziewanie mężczyzna zajmujący miejsce na przeciwnym końcu rzędu krzeseł. Siedział z rękoma opartymi na kolanach, włosy miał potargane i spadające na twarz, którą do połowy przysłaniała maska. Jednak najbardziej rzucała się w oczy jego metalowa ręka. – Ja praktycznie odzywam się tylko w retrospekcjach. Zrobili ze mnie bezmózgie zombie, torturowali i sprowadzili do roli maszyny do zabijania. Ostatecznie przeżyłem, ale zostawili mnie przy życiu tylko po to, by Rogers miał powód do bójki ze Starkiem.

Kiedy padło ostatnie nazwisko, siedzący obok mężczyzna zaklął siarczyście.

– Jeśli myślicie, że wy zostaliście potraktowani po macoszemu, to nigdy nie znaleźliście się w cieniu tego drania. Jestem Ivan Vanko i więcej osób pamięta, że miałem papugę niż, że mój ojciec zmarł po tym jak został zdradzony przez Howarda Starka.

– Nie ty jeden, przyjacielu – dodał blondyn w garniturze, klepiąc Rosjanina po ramieniu. – Ja jestem Mandarynem, a i tak wszyscy pamiętają tylko tego debila, którego wynajął, a który za prochy i panienki, odgrywał rolę szalonego terrorysty.

Ivan pokiwał smętnie głowa.

– Zrobili z nas najgorszych, by wybielić Starka i pokazać jaki z niego bohater. Dupa, a nie bohater, wygadany laluś, który myśli, że zjadł wszystkie rozumy.

Blondyn zacisnął pięści.

– Gdyby nie Pepper, dopadłbym go i odpłacił mu za nas obu. Przesmażyłbym go tak, że zostałyby jedynie dymiące skwarki.

Ivan zaśmiał się gromko.

– Idealne do ziemniaczków i maślanki.

– Ciekawa sugestia – wtrącił doktor.

– Wszystko to bardzo zabawne – rzucił facet siedzący obok jednego z Mrocznych Elfów. Ubrany w garnitur, z ogoloną głową, wyglądał bardziej jak businessman niż złoczyńca. – Wy przynajmniej ostatecznie otrzymaliście swoje pięć minut, gdzie mogliście się wykazać i zginąć dramatyczną śmiercią. Mnie chciał rozjechać Tomek – tak, ten z bajki Tomek i Przyjaciele.

– Co wy wiecie o upokorzeniu – przerwał mu ponury mężczyzna z miejsca po środku. – Ja, Ronan Oskarżyciel, przedstawiciel dumnej rasy Kree, wojownik, który podbił i zniszczył niejeden ze światów, zostałem pokonany przez tańczącego przygłupa i jego bandę przyciętych inaczej kompanów. Mówcie co chcecie, towarzysze niedoli, ale nic tak nie znieważa antagonisty, jak komediowa konwencja historii.

Kilku z zebranych pokiwało głowami ze zrozumieniem.

Niespodziewanie dyskusję przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i do środka wszedł ostatni z zaproszonych na terapię grupową.

– Lepiej późno niż wcale – powitał go doktor, wskazując wolne krzesło. – Proszę, sesja wciąż trwa.

Po sali przeszedł niepokojący pomruk, kiedy gość szybkim krokiem podszedł bliżej i z niekrytą irytacją usiadł na wskazanym miejscu.

– A co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Mandaryn. – Raczej jesteś ostatnim, którego spodziewałbym się zobaczyć w naszym gronie.

– Twoja obecność tu, jest zniewagą dla nas wszystkich – dodał Malekith, patrząc nienawistnie na przybysza.

Ten westchnął nieznacznie, przeczesał ręką włosy, a potem wstał i nerwowo zaczął dreptać przed zebranymi.

– Wcale nie zamierzałem tutaj przychodzić. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że będę miał powód – powiedział z niekrytą irytacją w głosie. – Ale skoro was to tak dziwi, to chyba nie jesteście na bieżąco.

Nagle zatrzymał się i spojrzał wyzywająco na zebranych.

– Żebym ja, Loki z Asgardu, bóg kłamstw i podstępu, posiadacz armii psychofanek i niezaprzeczalny numer jeden wśród marvelowskich villianów został tak potraktowany. Przełknąłem jakoś fakt, że odebrali mi tron (znowu!) i jeszcze zrobili ze mnie przydupasa Thora. Wytrzymałem rażenie prądem, traktowanie jak worek ziemniaków i obrywanie nawet od drugoplanowych postaci, ale żeby ktoś wpadł na pomysł, bym rzucił się na Thanosa ze sztyletem?! Litość, jakim trzeba być ograniczonym, pozbawionym fantazji, bezmózgim imbecylem, by wpaść na podobny pomysł?!

Loki wziął głęboki wdech i uspokoił się nieco.

– Więc tak, po latach prosperity, staję teraz ramię w ramie z wami, jako ofiara braku wyobraźni scenarzystów.

Doktor zaklaskał parokrotnie w dłonie.

– Dziękujemy ci, Loki, za tę szczerą wypowiedź – powiedział, a kiedy bóg kłamstw usiadł na wolnym krześle, sam wstał, splótł ręce za plecami i spojrzał na zebranych. – Wszyscy wyraziliście, co najbardziej was boli. Waszą cechą wspólną z pewnością jest fakt, że prezentujecie zmarnowany potencjał, macie poczucie, że w dobrych rękach moglibyście porwać tłumy. Jednak w rzeczywistości prawda jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana. – Nagle spojrzenie doktora stwardniało. – Oczywiście możecie próbować winą obarczyć scenarzystów i w niektórych przypadkach – tu wskazał na Lokiego – będzie to w pełni uzasadnione. Niestety zazwyczaj problem leży w was samych.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w gabinecie panowała cisza, kiedy lekarz w milczeniu przyglądał się zebranym.

– Po prostu większość z was jest nudna. Brakuje wam nie tylko celu, ale także odpowiedniej, przyciągającej widza, metodyki działania. Wasze motywy nie są istotne, lecz sposób, w jaki dążycie do osiągnięcia rezultatów. Nie zostaliście zapamiętani, bo brakowało wam wyjątkowości, czegoś co nawet po latach stanowiłoby wasze świadectwo. Żeby porwać widza nie wystarczy tylko rzewna historia z przeszłości, tak naprawdę ona nikogo nie interesuje. Bycie rasowym złoczyńcą, to specyficzny romans z widownią. Trzeba obrać taką metodę działania by hipnotyzować, intrygować, a czasami nawet budzić wewnętrzne lęki i niepokój. Odpowiednio poprowadzona kreacja sprawi, że widz was pokocha lub znienawidzi, ale z pewnością przestaniecie być dla niego obojętni. Bo największym grzechem złoczyńcy jest bycie nudnym.

– Co więc sugerujesz, doktorze? – zapytał Laufey.

Na twarzy psychiatry pojawił się niepokojący uśmiech.

– Proponuję, byście teraz spróbowali pasztecików póki są świeże.

Koniec (smacznego ;) )


End file.
